Bloody Handkerchief
by midnightweeds
Summary: Pansy laughed coldly. "Did you think this would be easy, Mr. Weasley?" She asked lowly, letting go of Hermione's hand as she sat up to face Ron, straddling his chest. "You're sorely mistaken." / College AU, One-Shot


**A/N -** I was trying to write Pansy/Ron and this happened so like...yeah. There are a few other fic-lets that go with this, but they were written as stand alones, so they'll be posted as such.  
Again, the title is a prompt from the _Dare to Write_ challenge because I'm very creative obv.

 **Bloody Handkerchief  
Pansy **x **Hermione  
** Also, **Pansy/Hermione/Ron** , **Theodore/Blaise  
** M for a(lot of) reason(s wOW).

* * *

"This is Hermione," Pansy said hastily, her eyes cataloguing everyone in the room.

"Oh," Theo breathed, looking her over curiously as he wrapped his hands.

His eyes were like chocolate against his still-tan skin, the darkness that had weighed in them just a moment ago disappearing. He was too handsome, a long-healed scar above his brow and cheekbones like knives. She was afraid he'd cut himself as his skin pulled over them, tongue darting out over his lips.

" _You're_ Hermione," he continued, a small smile forming on his face.

She felt her cheeks flush as an alarm sounded.

Pansy sighed dramatically, "Your opponent was back here too last time."

" _That's_ why you're back here, Pans? _Jesus_. I thought you two were happy with each other?" He gestured casually between the two of them.

Hermione coughed.

Another alarm sounded. She hadn't realized how kind his face had been until he turned to stone before her. He brushed his thumb against her jaw as Pansy grabbed her hand, fingers lacing through hers familiarly. Hermione would have flinched, not because it hurt but because his skin felt hot and familiar against hers, but she could barely think suddenly.

"Don't fuck up this time, Nott. I actually bet on you this time."

"Lobster dinner, love?" He followed them to the door, leaning against it as he tugged his bottom lip into his mouth. "You'll bring Hermione, won't you?"

Pansy's fingers tightened around hers almost protectively. " _If_ you beat him in a way that ensures I can still fuck him later."

Theo barked out a laugh.

* * *

"I can't believe you _told_ people-"

"About us?" Pansy let go of Hermione's hand long enough to smooth her hand over the back of her dress before sitting in one of the two chairs marked 'Parkinson.'

"What _else_?"

"I didn't tell _people._ I told Theo and Blaise. I was drunk and horny and-"

"Pansy, please. You didn't sleep with them did you?"

"Babe, you don't even know them."

Hermione frowned. "Pans."

"Ew, oh my god. No. Okay?" She squeezed her hand reassuringly. "I didn't sleep with them."

Hermione didn't realize how relieved she'd feel at Pansy's words.

"He doesn't care. He saw a photo on my phone-"

The lights dimmed around them, spotlighting the ring.

"You have _photos_ of me on your _phone_?"

Pansy swiped her thumb against Hermione's knuckles comfortingly. "Of course."

"We agreed. We _agreed,_ Pansy. Only Polaroid's."

"Oh, don't be _stupid_ , Granger. Of course I have photos of you outside of the Polaroid's. You _sent_ me- Listen, ok? He really doesn't care. _Really_ doesn't.

"You're not, like, offended though, right? That I brought you here to watch a guy I'm trying to fuck fight? Right?"

Hermione watched as Theo rolled his neck and shoulders, his eyes following the red head that paced back and forth, disturbingly cat like, on the other side of the ring. He pulled his shirt over his head and stepped into the middle as the referee spoke to them. He offered his fists to Red, who ignored him, and Theo smirked. His mouth guard was hanging out of his mouth, and his eyes looked as though he was ready to _strike_ and she- _and she-_

"No, Pansy. We just fuck sometimes. We're not, like-"

" _Right_. This is why we work, Granger. Honestly.

"Anyway, listen. The red is Ron. Ron Weasley. I have calc with him but he has no idea who I am, I think? Which is like, offensive, but I only noticed him because I was like, _hungover and late,_ and I didn't want to walk all through the class, so I sat behind him- anyway, he was literally watching porn. I kid you not. Super casual. And it was my favorite Sasha Grey three way."

Hermione smiled, watching as Pansy worked through the reason she's asked her out tonight. Her eyes were glossy, even in the dark, bouncing back and forth as she watched the fight.

"He apparently has a _thing_ for girl-on-girl and being dominated so I was _hoping_ that- I mean, I know it's a little desperate, but," she stopped talking for a moment.

Her fascination caused Hermione to look at the ring, and instead of boxing each other the way she'd had expected them to, she watched as Theo charged at Ron and kicked him in his ribs-

"What the hell is this?" Hermione hissed, shaking she and Pansy's joined hands to get her attention in the screaming crowd. "Amateur MMA?"

"Yeah, what'd you think?" Pansy asked breathily. "Come on, Theo! Don't let a fucking red- _Yes! Yes!_ "

Hermione gagged when she saw blood.

"But I _really_ want to fuck him," she said as she relaxed, her thumb drawing back and forth over Hermione's knuckles as she watched Theo kick Ron into the cage. "I hacked his computer and he has a fucking _Tumblr_ , Hermione- I know. I _know_ , okay? But you _have_ to see it. His cock, his cock is-"

Theo and Ron were forced apart, and Hermione found herself grateful because his face was too beautiful to just-

Ron looked directly at Pansy as he passed, his tongue playing with his split lip. She hesitated, fingers tightening, and Hermione-

-heaven help her-

-she gripped Pansy's jaw with her free hand, forcing her to look her in the eye.

Ron's gaze felt heavy and hungry.

She kissed her hard and demandingly, hand slipping from her jaw to her throat and squeezing.

Pansy gasped, open mouthed and wide eyes and oddly sated as she looked back at Ron.

He lost the fight.

* * *

They ended up in the alley after, Pansy making out with Ron while Hermione checked her phone.

She glanced a few times at a black car at the end of the alleyway. A tall, dark, disgustingly handsome man leaned lazily against it, half watching them but mostly uncaring and she wondered if he was waiting for Ron or for Theo.

But, it was Theo who walked toward the other man, a bloody handkerchief to the bridge of his nose. He winked at her, looking over his shoulder to watch as Pansy reached for her hand and pressed her fingers into Ron's mouth. Distractedly, she noticed that she was pushing him to the ground, her own hand at his throat.

But really, all she could see was Theo grinning, shaking his head, before looking ahead of him.

"Come home with us," Pansy demanded offhandedly. As though she hadn't prayed but expected the situation.

Ron flicked his tongue against the skin between her index and middle fingers, and it would have felt good – _really good_ \- if she hadn't watched the tall, handsome man dip his face into Theo's neck as he embraced him, kissing his shoulder before tenderly observing his bruised face.

It was-

It was too much.

"Yeah," Hermione agreed, pulling her fingers from his mouth and rubbing them over his face. "Come home with us, Red."

* * *

She fucked Ron with one of their strap-ons as Pansy rode him, his hands all over her body as she kissed Hermione too thoroughly, considering it was Ron she really wanted to begin with, but Hermione ignored it. She took it.

Because it was distracting and blissful and in all honesty it'd been awhile since they'd done _this_. And Pansy looked so beautiful, taking her pleasure from someone else. So, she told her so, hands moving from the underside of Ron's thighs, up Pansy's body, and tightening around her throat.

It caused her to jerk, her hips circling thoughtlessly as she continued to _take_ and-

 _I love you_ , Hermione thought with a frown, watching Pansy's mouth fall open, and she was going to tell her, but Ron-

He let out something between a whimper and moan as her thrusts became too hard, and Hermione watched as Pansy pulled her bottom lip between her teeth before saying, "God. He feels so- Ron, you feel so," she reached for Hermione, then, desperately as they kissed.

"That's right. Come for me," Hermione murmured against her mouth, releasing her throat. She slowed her own thrusts until she settled within him, her hand coming between them to rub Pansy's clit as they continued to kiss.

Pansy cried out, her body tightening as she continued to ride Ron, his hands encouraging her at her hips. She broke the kiss, leaning toward him until she was laying on his chest, perfectly spread and full as he thrust slowly into her, Hermione still pressed fully into him as she rubbed her clit. She reached for his hand, admiring Pansy's desire darkened skin before replacing her hand with his. "Don't stop."

Pansy continued to whimper, turning her face to Ron to kiss him, one arm stretching back to touch his head as the other reached for Hermione. Their fingers laced as Hermione began to fuck Ron again, watching as he pressed his face into her neck, his face a picture of perfect pleasure.

She's been there a hundred times before.

Hermione gripped his balls a little too hard, and grinned when he tried to pull away from her, his legs attempting to close. Pansy's leg, thrown casually over his, stopped him along with their joined hands against his other thigh.

Pansy laughed coldly. "Did you think this would be _easy_ , Mr. Weasley?" She asked lowly, letting go of Hermione's hand as she sat up to face Ron, straddling his chest. Her hand reached behind her and took hold of his cock, carefully and blindly taking his condom off. "You're _sorely_ mistaken."

* * *

A/N - For 733 more words of kink, check out my ao3 account. Same username.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
